Don't Call Me Princess!
by Zim's-Love-Pig
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Tallest Red wants to be trained as a Invader. And what so-called Invader will she choose to teach her? ZimxOC
1. Prologue

I walked down the halls of the Irken Massive towards the Tallest meeting room. My boots tapping against metal floors and echoing through the metallic hallways, my maroon cape flapping behind me.

Bystanders in uniforms lingering in the halls bent down on one knee in a bowing notion as I passed by. Though annoying, I did appreciate it.

I continued walking until I reached two giant metal double doors at the end of the long hallway.

Two Irken maids waiting on both sides of the giant doors bent forward and bowed. I merely nodded and kept a stern look on my face. They stood back up and turned toward the double doors and pushed against them, opening them. How the were able to do it will be a wonder to us all.

I entered the large room filled with maids, servants, and nobles of the Irken empire. All of them waiting on both sides of the room chatting with one another. In the center of the room was a red carpet leading down the room and up the stairs to the plateau where the Tallest were waiting.

When I slowley started to walk across the room, all the chatting stopped and everyones eyes landed on me. I started to make my way cross the room. When I started to ascend the steps, I kept my eyes glued to the floor, and took my time in reaching the plateau.

I kept walking untill I was infront of Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. I bowed down on one knee, hands clenched into fists pressing against the floor on both sides of me. My head down, with my forehead resting against my risen knee.

Everything was silent until Tallest Red stepped forward and spoke up.

"Princess Lev, my Daughter, have you chosen which Irken you would like to mentor you in becoming an Invader?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Who?"

I stayed silent debating whether to tell him or not, knowing he wouldn't be pleased with the answer. I stood up and locked eyes with my Father, expression serious.

"Invader Zim."


	2. Chapter One: Meeting Zim

I sat in my Voot Cruiser with my S.I.R. Unit, Gizmo (sometimes called Giz or Gizzy.) We've been waiting in the thing for nearly four months to reach the planet called Earth.

I was on the verge of falling asleep from boredom with Gizmo curled up in my lap, already asleep, until the computer went off.

"WARNING: PLANET AHEAD"

I yawned and stretched trying to wake myself up completely. I picked up Gizmo and sat her in the chair, careful not to wake her up. I stood up and looked out the window of the space craft. I gasped at what I saw. A beautiful small, blue and green planet.

'So this is Earth.' I thought, staring at the planet.

I heard a yawn come from Gizmo that made one of my antennas twitch. Gizmo sat up and rubbed her left eye.

"What is it Master? Is something wrong?"

I continued looking out the Cruiser with my hands pressed against the window, and my mouth agape. I looked at Gizmo and smiled.

"Look Gizzy, its Earth! We're here!"

* * *

Next Day

It was a normal horrible day at Skool the next morning. Screaming kids, disgusting food, gross bathrooms, the usual. When the warning bell rang to get to class, it was like a bull stampede. Fifteen minutes later the halls were as quiet as can be.

The only noise was boots against a floor. A blonde girl with blue-green eyes was looking at door plates that read different teachers names, with a schedule in her hand. She continued slowly walking down the halls reading door plates. She stopped when she reached a certain door that read 'Miss Bitters.'

She reached up a shaking hand and knocked on the door three times. She waited a few moments before an old looking woman opend the door, looking down at her.

"What?" The old woman asked scowling and annoyed.

"I-I-I'm the new student..." She said,trembling from nervousness and fear.

"Ah yes, Lev was it? I'm Miss Bitters. Now come in and meet the rest of the pathetic class." Miss Bitters stepped away from the door and let Lev in the room, closing the door after she stepped in.

I stood infront of the classroom and looked around at the 'students.' The one that caught my attention the most was a green skinned kid.

He started to stare at me and I stared back. It seemed to go on for hours, when in reality it was only a few seconds.

"If your going to speak then speak now. Its going to be the last time you speak in this class for the rest of the year." Miss Bitters said, now sitting behind her desk.

I looked around the class once again before speaking.

"Um...Hi. I'm Lev. I just moved in last night...eh...I hope to learn more about you" I said nervous and truthfully.

Everyone just continued to stare. I guess I couldn't blame them though. Even in my human disguise I looked wierd. My antennas were not really hidden. The shape of them was the exact same, and it still had two rings on each beginning curl, and two black bands on each before it dropped into the curls. The only difference was that instead of them being black they were blonde and looked like it was part of my 'hair.' The rest of my 'hair' was blonde, fine, not too long or short, and layerd.

My long shirt/long sleeved dress was black and white striped and ripped at the ends, and the leggings were black and red striped. I was still wearing my long black gloves and boots, and I really didn't bother trying to hide my blue and silver PAK.

"Heh, Emo."

I turned towards where I heard the voice and saw a purple haired girl, sitting behind the green skinned kid.

"Takes one to know one." I said in a dark voice, with an insane smirk and a crazed look in my eyes.

Everyone in the room gasped, except Miss Bitters.

"No one has ever talked to Zita that way." I heared one kid say.

"Yeah, the new girl is gonna get it now." Said another.

"Zita!" Miss Bitters yelled,"You will be sent to the Underground Classroom for your outburst, and I just don't like you."

Zita's desks turned over, when it turned back, no Zita

"Now take you new seat behind Zim. Zim raise your hand."

The green skinned kid raised his hand and dropped it lazily. I walked past him and sat down.

"Hi Zim,its nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." I whispered.

"Don't talk to me filthy human." He whispered back rudely.

Now I know that this was the Invader Zim.


	3. Chapter Two: Enemy and a Tackle

The class continued with Miss Bitters talking about how our parents never loved us and how we're all doomed.

Near the end of class everyone was chatting and packing their things waiting for the bell to ring.

Zim sat at his desk staring at the ticking clock, his head resting on his right palm and tapping his 'fingers' against the desk with the other.

"So Zim," I started, he just merely grunted, "how have yo-"

*RING*

The bell interrupted before I could finish. Zim was the first to run out the door before the other kids started fighting each other trying to get out of the exit.

I leaned back in my chair, hands in my pockets, watching the other kids kill each other trying to get out.

I was the last to leave, not wanting to be murdered by the others.

I stepped out into the hallway expecting to be trampled by screaming kids, but was surprised when I walked into a empty hallway.

I sighed and started to walk down the eerie hallway.

'Might as well find my locker,'

I looked at the locker numbers as I was walking down the hallway.

'781,779, and 777, well this is it.'

I chuckled remembering that the number "777" was a holy number to some cultures on this planet. Too bad Irkens didn't have a religion as such, but all we did was follow orders from a main computer and the Tallest. If Irkens did have a religion then I would be part of it. It would be nice to have someone who you could trusts and put your faith into.

I heard the locker beside me slam shut, not noticing someone was there until so.

A familiar green skinned boy stood beside me. I made a squeaking noise when I relized how it was.

Zim "hmmed" and looked over at me.

"Eh heh heh...Hi...again." I sheepishly waved waiting for him to answer.

I started to to talk again when he didn't.

"So I guess we're locker neighbors now, huh?"

His glare made me feel like an ant in a room full of people just begging to get stepped on.

I laughed nervously until he spun around and walked down the hallway to what I guessed was the cafeteria.

Sighing I turned around to face my locker. It was a blue top locker, thank goodness, and had vent like openings at the top.

I took out my schedule that had had my new locker combination written on it. I took me a few tries before I could finally get the stinkin' thing open. I sat a few of my new text books it and slammed the door shut. Too frustrated to care if anyone heard or not. I leaned my head against the locker and closed my eyes.

'How the heck am I supposed to tell Zim i'm his new apprentice if he wont even speak to me. Well, aside from insults anyway.'

"Grr. Thats it! I'm telling him next time is see that red eyed jerk!" I growled, taking my head off the locker. I opened my eyes and stomped towards the cafeteria, with clenched fists.

I walked down the hallway until I reached the cafeteria doors. I pushed them open with ease.

The cafeteria was filled with many disgusting kids with disgusting foods on their disgusting plates. I lifted my sleeve to my face, trying to block out the smell of the nasty food

'Rancid.' I thought, my eyes starting to water.

I ignored the smell and glanced around the room, looking for Zim. I spotted him sitting alone at a table near the back.

I cleared my eyes and took a deep breath, only to start coughing.

'Bad idea.'

Deciding to hold my my breath, I started to walk to him until a hand grabbing my antenna (yes your antenna, it just looks like part of you hair) stopped me when I was just a few feet away from him. My eyes started to tear up again. Irkens antennas were very sensitive.

"Where do you think you're going?" an obnoxious voice from behind me asked.

I waited until the person let go of my antenna before turning around to speak face to face with them.

I was surprised when I saw the purple haired girl from this morning. Zita, was it?

"I was just about to sit down by my buddy Zim."

Zim looked up at the mention of his name. Possibly now interested inwhat was going on.

"We have a score to settle." she yelled getting everyones attention.

"That was your own fault. You need to learn to keep your mouth shut." I replied, knowing she was talking about the incident this morning.

She shrieked and back-handed me, her manicured nails scratching my left eye instead of my cheek. I didn't budge.

The whole room was silent. I grabbed th front of her shirt and slung her across the preps able. Splashing food on anyone who was near. I smiled when everyone sitting at the table shrieked.

My smile faded when a warm liquid started to run down my now closed eye. I reached up and touched it. Looking at the substance with my good right eye.

Green blood. Irken blood. I covered my eye, thankful was looking at the food covered preps, and ran out the door and to the girls bathroom to bandage my eye.

The day went by slowly and neither Zita or I got into trouble.

I was glad when the bell rang signaling the end of the Skool.

I gathered my things and ran out the building. Happy to be out of the 'Prison Of Torture.'

I started walking int he direction of my home, er, base. Surprised to see Zim ahead of me going the same direction as I.

We continued taking the same streets for about ten minutes.

Zim quickly ran farther ahead and disappeared around the next corner.

'Must be in a hurry.'I thought, remembering my house was just around that corner.

I also walked around it and yawned. Until I was tackled down to the side walk.

It took me a few seconds for my mind to register what was going on.

Zim had my wrists pinned down on both sides of my head and his legs against the concrete on both sides of my waist, preventing me from trying to wiggle free. If I wasn't freaked out, and if Zim wasn't glaring, then I would me blushing right now.

"Why are you following the Almighty ZIM?!?" he practically yelled.

"I wasn't, I live in that house."I said nodding to the house beside us. It was a normal white two-story house with black shutters.

"LIES!!!!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Prove it then."

"I will. Gizmo!" I yelled hoping the S.I.R. Unit heard me.

I was relieved when a black kitten with a orange ribbon tied around her neck came running out the kitty door, and to me and Zim.

She 'mewed' and rubbed her head against my cheek.

"See." I said, hoping Zim bought it.

He got off and walked to a strange green house across the street. Not saying a word, and possibly angry he was proven wrong.

I finally got up and walked into my own 'home.'


	4. Chapter Three: Where is my daughter!

It was dark outside when I finally decided to try and confront Zim again. After the episode on the side walk hours before, I lost all courage until a undisguised Gizmo scolded me for giving up.

Sometimes I wonder if Dad put a motherly sence in her chip.

I ran across the street and slumped against Zim's wooden fence. Making sure anyone looking from the base couldn't see me.

I looked to my right, checking to see if Gizmo hadn't wondered off to explore. (She is known to do that.) I was relieved when I saw her cat form, crouched down on the pavement. Ready to pounce if needed.

(We decided to keep our disguises on just in case someone saw us.)

I looked aroud the fence and examined Zim's lawn. It was odd just like the base on it. It had lawn gnomes, pink flamingos, puffer fish, and an "I Love Earth" sign.

Though strange, it looked harmless enough. But I decided not to take chances.

Grabbing a abandond empty aluminum can off the side walk. I threw it over the fence and ducked back down. Me and Gizzy slowly peeked into the yard and watched as the cam clattered across the ground.

The gnomes turned towards the can, their eyes started to glow red, and the sound of charging lasers were heard. A few seconds later the gnomes shot the can. Leaving only its burning ashes.

Me and Gizmo looked at eachother and nodded.

I jumped into the air, and onto the walkway, landing in a handstand, one legstraight and the other bent. The gnomes faced me not a second after I landed. Once again the sound of charging lasers started to ring through the air, as the gnomes eyes started to glow red.

I propelled myself into the air and landed crouched down on the front dor step before the gnomes had a chance to change their aiming course. In the end causing their own destruction.

Gizmo jumped in over the smoke after I had done my part and shredded anything else that could be a threat to us, which was pretty much what was left of the lawn decorations, andlanded crouched on my shoulder.

I stood up and turned around, smirking at the damage we caused.

* * *

Zim was in his lab working on his latest plan for world domination.

Sparks went flying when two pieces of metal were being melted together by the torch in Zim's hand. His goggled eyes concentrating on his work. Everything had to be perfect in order for his plan to be succesful.

He started attaching the second piece. Not paying any attention to the blinking monitor behind him.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallest." The computer announced.

He growled and lifted up his goggles, letting them rest on his forehead.

The interuption had startled him and almost caused his perfect machine to be ruined.

He took a moment remembering what the computer had interrupted him for and gasped in relization.

"Computer!" Zim yelled as he sat down the torch and completely removed his goggles, "Put them on screen!" The machine was the least of his worries.

Zim stood infront of the monitor and watched the screen blink before a image of Tallest red appeared glaring into the screen while Tallest purple was farter back, watching.

"Zim," Tallest red spoke, looking at what he could see of the lab to find his reason for calling was not there. The red Tallest's eyes sharpened, "Where is my Daughter?!?!"


End file.
